Adopted
by TVshowShipper
Summary: Maybe there's a reason Jerry didn't remember what room Justin was born in? Jalex for SingerForChanny


Wizards of Waverly Place~Jalex~Adopted

* * *

It was a slow day and Jerry's thoughts were far away as he was trying to remember something. What room was his oldest son born in? It had to be something... maybe fifteen? Isn't that Justin's favorite number? No, that was Max's... Hmm... The thought was killing him! What kind of dad was he? A terrible one, that's what. He kept thinking forever more.

In the mean time, Justin and Alex Russo were making out in the lair. They weren't worried about anyone catching them because their wizardry lesson didn't start for another hour or so. They should be done by then... should. Yep, I bet you're thinking "Why the heck are they making out? They're brother and sister!" And if you're a prissy girl you're thinking "EWWWWWWWW!" and clicking the back button. It's actually not so complicated. The two had started going out and had been at it for a while. This making out thing was old news. Heck, it would be old news if you caught them snuggling in bed together (sex, on the other hand, would've been new news.) So the kids were lip-locking as they did and only occasionally coming up for necessary breath. Where am I going with this? You'll find out not now!

As we established, Jerry was thinking of Justin's birth room. It wasn't fifteen or thirty-two... It was getting way to hard to figure out. "Teresa!" he called to his Hispanic wife that was probably doing laundry or something.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where was Justin born?" Jerry could see that his wife was stuck on this particular question as well. "This is terrible..." He said, slamming his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"No..." Teresa comforted, "no, mi amor. We can always tell him he was born in room fifteen. That's his favorite number, right?"

"Try Max's," Jerry replied. "Besides, we can't lie to him! He's never lied to us before."

"Correction," Max said, popping up somewhat out of nowhere, "he's never _been able to _lie to you guys. He's tried an awful lot." The spouses exchanged glances questioning which side he took after. "Actually, he has succeeded once."

"What?" Jerry and Teresa shouted in unison.

"Where is he now?" Max asked calmly.

Teresa thought for a moment, "He said he was going to the library."

"Check the lair," Max said knowingly, getting out some milk to drink. Little did the youngest Russo know of the scene downstairs. He just knew his brother's whereabouts.

The lair... something was going on in there, am I correct? It had something to do with mouth, tongue, and two people. "¡Oh Dios mío!" Well, that somewhat got the attention of the two teenagers. By that, I mean they just kept making out, completely ignoring their parents' presence. "Justin! Alex! What are you two doing?" Teresa sounded incredulous. Truth be told, if she knew her children were going out, this would've surprised her a billion times less. Which wasn't a whole lot.

The teenagers finally broke apart. Well, they fell off the couch and onto the floor (breaking the lamp on the side table while they were at it. "Mom!" Justin exclaimed.

"Dad?!" Alex followed suit.

"What are you guys doing here?" Justin stood up, looking terrified.

Teresa looked frantic, "US? What are you doing in here?"

Alex raised one finger to claim her time to speak, "Do you really want us to answer that question?"

"Alex ¿qué está sucediendo?" Teresa paced for a bit, "Jerry do something!"

Jerry was out of it. He seemed to be reminiscing on something. What? We'll find out soon. Now, actually. "I got it!" He cheered, finally remembering. "I finally remembered!"

"Jerry, how does what room Justin was born in have anything to do with... THIS!" Teresa looked at her husband warningly.

He merely ignored it saying, "It doesn't! BUT the reason I couldn't remember _where _he was born is because... he was adopted!"

The tension lost, mom defeated, dad exuberant. "Ay carumba..." Teresa sighed.

"So..." Alex asked slowly, "he's not _really _my brother?"

Jerry shook his head, still happy, "Nope!"

"Awesome!" Alex grinned, "That means I can do this without feeling guilty!"

Let the make out session begin... Well, re-begin.

So this is what happened on this fine day on Waverly Place! I hope you enjoyed reading and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
